1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to immunotherapy of respiratory disease caused by respiratory syncytial virus (RSV) or other respiratory viruses. More particularly, the present invention is related to a more effective and rapid method of treating lower respiratory tract disease caused by RSV by direct administration of neutralizing antibodies into the lower respiratory tract.
2. State of the Art
Lower respiratory tract infection caused by RSV is a serious problem in infants and children, particularly infants under six months of age. Currently licensed therapy for RSV requires the delivery of ribavirin (1-beta-D-ribofuranosyl-1,2,4,-triazole-3-carboxamide) by small particle aerosol for 12-20 hours a day for at least 3 days (Hall et al, 1983 New Eng. J. Med. 308: 1443-1447; Taber et al, 1983 Pediatrics 72: 613-618). A more effective and quick acting treatment of the respiratory disease caused by RSV is, therefore, an obvious need.